Secrets and Betrayal
by yami4eva91
Summary: Bad memories for Willy, why is he so scared of human contact? Just the first half of the prologue there will be more
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Prologue-thingy

A/N: Hello peoples this is my first CatCF fic so please be kind, please do and bear with me for the moment, this is not a Mary sue but something that will explain itself in future chapters Kay?

Disclaimer: Oh... I don't own CatCF I just borrowed Roald Dahl's fantabulous ideas and characters for a while.

A young woman stood outside the walls gazing up at the factory within, as if she could learn some of its secrets by staying and staring at it for hours. It had been several years since the factory's had closed because of the horrible thievery of recipes. She often wondered how it would feel to be cut off from the world by pain and betrayal. While she was thinking, the day got darker as it progressed into late afternoon, and she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a dark figure sneak out of one of the factory's side gates and come to stand behind her.

A/N: There it is the _first_ half of the prologue, please tell me if you want me to continue, (suggest a name for the fic while you are at it) and please no flames for I am fragile and break easily.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind you

Chapter 2: Behind you

A/N: Wow I never expected to have so much feedback in such a short time! (Does groove dance) I guess you like it. As for the name I was thinking maybe Secrets and Betrayal or something… dunno tell me what you think; about the name and of course, the story! Onward with the fic!

* * *

He had been watching her from a high window; she went to the same place each afternoon and stared at the factory. He finally had decided to go down there and at least find a reason for what she did, for her stare creeped him out at times. So that's just what he did after informing his astonished workers that he was in fact going outside (and perhaps even interacting with someone) he ventured cautiously out the side gate (in case anyone saw him) and went over to stand behind her _'Now' _he thought _'I'll wait until she says- _Her startled shriek of finding him standing behind her cut him off from his thoughts and made him jump a few feet in the air, landing awkwardly on the snow covered ground.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to leave you at that (I know how much some of you hate short chapters) but, well apart from a sentence that's all I've got on paper. It's all up there in my head at the moment and I haven't had a chance to get it all down. Well I hope this little bit satisfies your curiosity about the person behind "the girl". Two more things, the name of the fic, like I said at the start of this chapter I was thinking about Secrets and Betrayal tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have in your review. And last of all the girl's name (she can't be called she or her for the rest of the fic can she?) again, any suggestions would be welcome. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3: Realisation

A/N: Okay I'm feeling kind of guilty for not updating this fic, so even though it's short here is another chapter.I'm kinda reluctant to start writing for Willy becauseI don't know if I'll fail doing his character and make himOOC then you guys would get mad butI'll try ;)I'm trying to post a record amount of new chapters for my fics in honour of Johnny Depps birthday but this is probably going to be the only one… Oh well at least I got a day offand celebrate his birthday by having a marathon… Anyhoo, on with the (relatively short) fic!

* * *

She had screamed with fright when she had turned around and saw the man there, but now that she had recovered from her shock, she offered a hand towards him "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you"

The man scrabbled away from her in fright, alarm written all over his unusually pale features (even though most of his face was hidden by a strange pair of glasses) it was obvious to her now that her was still scared from her sudden outburst, he was shaking violently and held his gloved hands above him as if he expected a blow.

She crouched down to his level and started speaking in a low soothing voice to him, hoping it would calm him down. "Hey… Shh, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." After several minutes, the strange man started to calm down; he lowered his arms, stared at her for a few minutes and got up off the ground. "Are you ok? You look pale…" she trailed off as she finally took in his appearance; underneath the black overcoat he was dressed like a Victorian gentleman, resplendent in a plum red jacket with a dark vest and a paisley shirt underneath. But what really caught her eye was the silver pin on his shirt; after seeing this she had no doubt that this man was Willy Wonka himself.

* * *

A/N: Did you notice that Willy doesn't have a cane yet? Sorry for all my chapters being really short but I will write a big one forthenext chapter, I just wanted something for you to chew on while I try and write some more.(it's kinda hard to juggle school examsand fanfiction)Thanks for all your support so far you guys are great! Now review and give me a suggestion for the name of the girl! (I can't decideXP) 


End file.
